


Stříbrní obchodníci

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Crimes & Criminals, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, It’s just... slight sex, I’m not sure if you can call it porn or sex, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Schovávat se v temné uličce před policií nemusí být nejlepší nápad, když jste partneři ve zločinu i životě. A nebo to může být ten nejlepší nápad.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Stříbrní obchodníci

**Author's Note:**

> Opět jsem měla zadání.   
> Slova: soudce, stůl, chlad, temno, pavouk  
> AU: dobrodružství v temné uličce

„Kurva, Loki, říkal jsem, že je to špatnej nápad!“

„Ne, to teda neříkal. Náhodou vím, že jsi naopak nadšeně souhlasil. Navíc, tys vymýšlel tuhle část plánu.“

„Přestaň moje stížnosti obracet proti mně, tohle partneři ned – mpff!“ Nevzpouzel se, když mu Loki najednou přikryl ústa rukou a škubnutím ho zatáhl do ponuré slepé uličky, kde se skryli za popelnicemi, ale rozhodně na něj naštvaně zíral.

Loki ho nepouštěl, naopak paži, kterou měl obtočenou okolo Tonyho pasu, utáhl pevněji. Stále mu zakrýval ústa v jasném znamení, že má mlčet, a pro jednou s tím Tony neměl nejmenší problém. Svými zády se tiskl přímo na Lokiho hruď, cítil jeho dech na svém krku. Jenom tohle stačilo, aby si ani nevšímal toho odporného puchu odpadu, ale soustředil se na něco mnohem, mnohem lepšího.

Teprve když uslyšel hlasitý křik doprovázený sirénami, připomněl si, proč ho sem vlastně Loki zatáhl. Se zatajeným dechem sledoval, jak se kolem prohnala červenomodrá světla policejních aut. Temno uličky je naštěstí krylo před jejich pronásledovateli a nikoho nenapadlo, že by se zrovna oni mohli skrýt na místě jako tohle. 

Přestože světla i všechny zvuky patřící policii brzy zmizely, setrvali nehnutě a v tichosti ještě několik útrpných minut, aby si byli jistí, že jsou v bezpečí. Nemohli si dovolit se nechat chytit, rozhodně ne dnešní noc.

Přinejmenším ve Státech nebyl snad nikdo, kdo by jejich duo neznal. Veřejnost je nazývala stříbrnými obchodníky, protože je bylo možné si je nejen najmout, ale pracovali i sami od sebe. Zaměřovali se na podvodníky a úchyly, vyhrabávali špínu na politiky i veškerá jiná individua. Ničili lidem životy, ale jen těm, kteří si to zasloužili, těm, kteří se v potápění bezmocných vyžívali a které na pohled chránil zákon.

Jejich dnešním cílem byl soudce, který se neřídil právem a zákony, ale sumou peněz, která mu za rozsudek přistála na stole. Nebylo tedy divu, že cestou z jeho domu se k nim přidala taková krásná modrá eskorta.

Ale stálo to za to, protože Loki u sebe měl flashku s nahranými dokumenty, které jeho ctihodnost Nathana McCoye pošlou pro korupci na pár let za mříže.

A taky to za to stálo pro to, že kdyby je policie nehonila, nebyli by právě teď tady a on by se netiskl svým zadkem na Lokiho rozkrok. Možná byli profesionálové, ale svatí rozhodně ne a celá tahle situace ho sváděla k hříšným myšlenkám.

„Loki,“ zamumlal nakonec a jeho partner mu sice uvolnil pusu, ale jenom aby svou ruku přesunul na jeho krk. „Vím, že jsme se dohodli, že nejprve práce, potom sex, ale… Rozhodně nemám nervy ze železa a tohle se mnou něco dělá a čirou náhodou vím, že v tom nejsem sám.“

Loki frustrovaně zavrčel, což jejich situaci _značně nepomohlo_. Tony zaskučel a pohnul boky proti těm Lokiho. Potichu zasténal, když ucítil Lokiho odezvu. Musel se pro sebe usmát, protože i po pěti letech ho stále dokázal vzrušit jediným pohybem.

Smích ho ale brzy přešel, protože Loki využil své výškové převahy, aby je přetočil a jeho přitlačil břichem na zeď budovy, o kterou se doposud zády opíral on. Zaskučel, když na své tváři i rukou ucítil chlad zdiva, ale jednoznačně se svým přítelem nebojoval, protože tohle se mu začínalo doopravdy líbit.

Jenomže Loki vždycky uměl potlačit své chutě lépe než on, když se jednalo o něco důležitého. Svou bledou rukou mu znova zakryl ústa a tou druhou mu tlačil předloktím do beder. „Ššš,“ zasyčel. „Nevíme, jestli někteří nezůstali pozadu.“

„No _tak_ , Loki,“ zahuhlal. „Nikdy nás nechytili. Tehdy v Cheyenne jsme měli mnohem větší audienci a _tam_ ti nevadilo, že by nás někdo mohl slyšet. Nebo máš snad něco proti temným špinavým uličkám? Tys mě sem zatáhl. A děláš, jako kdybychom si to nerozdávali na mnohem odpornějších a divnějších místech.“

„Můžeš _prosím_ na chvíli přestat myslet na sex?“ vzdychl mu Loki u ucha a závan jeho teplého dechu v kontrastu s nočním chladem mu vyslal vibrace do celého těla.

„Nemůžu,“ zamrmlal. „Ne když se na mě tlačíš takhle. A ne když…“ nechal svou větu odeznít do ticha, aby místo toho lehce skousl Lokiho štíhlé prsty a pak olízl.

Jeho partner úplně strnul, ani se nehýbal, a Tony měl co dělat, aby se nerozzářil samolibostí. Poznal, že tenhle jejich souboj vyhrál a tentokrát bude po jeho.

I když možná ne tak úplně.

Zadrhl se mu dech, když na svém krku ucítil Lokiho božské rty. Znova se pohnul proti němu, ale Loki ho držel pevně a zabraňoval mu v pohybu. Kalhoty měl nepříjemně napnuté, ale on se svou erekcí až bolestivě otíral o zeď před sebou.

Zapřel se rukama ve snaze dostat se trochu dál od zdi, ale když Loki jenom nespokojeně mlaskl a přitiskl své vlastní vzrušení na jeho zadek, Tony se mu dobrovolně odevzdal.

Zvrátil hlavu dozadu a na stranu, divže si nezlomil krk, ovšem Loki pochopil jeho neslyšnou žádost a přitiskl své rty na ty jeho. Poddal se Lokiho útoku, nevzpouzel se, když mu zuby zatahal za spodní ret, aby si vydobyl průchod jazykem do jeho úst. Jenom natočil své tělo a jednu ruku vpletl do jeho havraních vlasů. Netrpělivě zatahal za několik černých pramenů, aby si ho udržel u sebe.

Loki měl však jiný plán. Posunul ruku, kterou mu tlačil na bedra, a ve své dlani přes kalhoty stiskl Tonyho přirození. Menší z mužů zalapal po dechu tak prudce, že se Loki svými rty opět přesunul na jeho krk, kde dráždivě sál a kousal jemnou kůži. Zavřel oči, aby se mohl naplno oddat tomu pocitu.

Tonymu se z hrdla vydralo tiché zasténání. Loki se mu potichu zasmál do ucha a ten _zvuk_ na něj měl tak silný vliv, až se mu podlomila kolena, ale jeho partner v život i zločinu ho pevně podpíral a nedovolil mu upadnout, stejně jako kdykoli jindy. „Loki…“

„Kdyby ses tak teď mohl vidět,“ broukl Loki potichu, hlas drsný jako smirkový papír a zároveň tak sametově jemný. Rukou mu vklouzl do kalhot, pak i do trenek a prstem přejel po jeho délce. „Tak nedočkavý, dychtivý.“

„ _Loki_ ,“ zanaříkal. Vystřelil boky proti jeho ruce, když mu jeho přítel sevřel penis ve své pěsti. „Prosím, Loki.“

„Prosíš? Hm… to mi nestačí. Otevři oči, Tony. Podívej se na mě.“

Uposlechl okamžitě. Velké laní oči se setkaly s Loki tmavě zelenýma, zastřenýma touhou a vášní. Ani si nevšiml, kdy svěsil obě ruce k tělu, ale Loki toho využil, aby Tonyho otočil čelem k sobě a přitlačil ho zády na stěnu, až se natáhl po čemkoli, o co by se mohl opřít. Obrátil hlavu na stranu, aby unikl Lokiho intenzivnímu pohledu, protože měl pocit, že jestli se na něj Loki takhle bude dívat ještě chvíli, asi vyvrcholí na místě.

Ovšem vzápětí se s hlasitým vřísknutím odlepil od stěny, téměř všechny myšlenky na sex zapomenuty, a vrhl se Lokimu do náruče. Druhý muž sice nechápal, ale bez váhání si ho přitiskl k sobě na hruď a zuřivě se rozhlížel po možném nebezpečí, po čemkoli, co by mělo důvod Tonyho takhle vyděsit.

„Tony? Tony, co se děje?“

Menší z nich zvedl hlavu, aby se na něj podíval s očima rozšířenýma hrůzou. Popadl ho za ruku a táhl pryč, aniž by se staral, jestli v okolí nezůstaly nějaké policejní hlídky. „Jdeme na hotel. Hned.“

„Proč?“ nechápal Loki. Co viděl? „Tony, co se stalo? Mluv se mnou!“

„Už nikdy ne v temné uličce,“ zasykl místo odpovědi. „Tohle dobrodružství mi stačilo. Příště si najdeme nějaké místo, kde nehrozí, že se ke mně ze strany přiblíží hrozivý, chlupatý, osminohý _pavouk_. Fuj!“

Loki se najednou zastavil, až sebou Tony trhl dozadu, ale to ho nezastavilo se snažit tahat svého přítele dál. Naopak, Tony se na něj otráveně podíval, když se Loki rozesmál (ale k jeho štěstí pokračoval v cestě). „To nemyslíš vážně. Jsi schopný se dívat na fotky lidských těl, ale strach z pavouků tě pořád nepřešel?“

„Ne. A teď jdeme. Nechci už slyšet ani slovo. Jdeme.“

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi přestal kvůli malému pavoučkovi.“

„Loki, drž hubu a krok a přestaň se mi smát, nebo si nevrzneš týden.“

„Chtěl bych tě vidět to dodržet.“

„Fajn. Tak víš co? Dneska máš smůlu. A spíš na gauči. Tak.“

„Jenom připomínám, že jsi to byl ty, kdo –“

„Ticho už.“

(Tony ani jednu ze svých výhružek nedodržel a oba nakonec spali na zemi.)


End file.
